Present invention relates to a transfer apparatus connected to a switch network for notifying the telephone number of the calling party to a called party.
Conventionally, a transfer apparatus, which performs dialing operation for transferring an incoming call to a predetermined destination, has been suggested.
Alternatively, when an incoming call is received, the call is once answered and a message notifying transferring operation is sent to the received line wire, and the transferring operation can be stopped or a transferring destination can be changed in accordance with a PB signal on the received line wire.
Moreover, by setting the transfer apparatus, it is possible to automatically answer a call received on a line wire and transfer the call by caller dial operation following a guidance message.
However, in the above described conventional example, once the transferring function is activated, it is impossible for a person located in the transferring destination to change the transferring destination or inactivate the transferring function. In addition, since the transfer apparatus always answers an incoming call even when the transferring destination is busy or there is no person to take the call at the destination, the calling party must always be charged for the phone call. Moreover, an additional dialing operation is necessary for each phone call despite the necessity of transferring operation, thus the operation was complicated.